Hermione Granger and The Curse of The Black Pearl
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: Hermione is transported to the georgian period. She discovers she is in the Caribbean. She must hide her true self and pretend to be the governor's muggle niece. Everything changes when she mets Captain Jack Sparrow. With Elizabeth kidnapped she must join Jack and Will to save her. With two men fighting for her heart and a huge sercet to hide can she handle the quest?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: own nothing but plot.**

**warning: the prologue sucks**

* * *

Hermione woke up to see a man standing in front of her lying body. Her hair was drenched and her clothes even more. The last thing she could remember was touching that portkey. Hermione was 17 nearly 18. She had been helping Harry look for horcruxes. The wizardry war was just starting to get unbearable. She felt her time turner around her neck. The time turner she stole from the ministry.

"What is your name?" A man asked. He was wearing a white wig and a Georgian suit.

"Hermione Granger sir,"she answered stunned by his outfit.

"From England are you?" He questioned noticing her accent.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"My dear niece what on Earth happened? I thought you were died," he said shocked.

"Where am I ?" Hermione asked quite scared by the man.

"You're on a navy ship. In the Caribbean. We found you floating in the water on some wreckage. I instantly knew you were my niece. You have indeed increased your beauty though. I just thought you were died. My sister, your mother and your father were killed by pirates. So I thought, seeing you were with them. I thought they killed you too," he told her.

Hermione looked around, she was most defiantly stuck in the Georgian era. She decided to keep the charade going,"I'm so glad to see you uncle. The pirates held me prisoner."

"Last time I saw you, you would have been seven," he told her,"I missed you. Your safe now. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

Hermione spent a few days on the ship as they sailed back to Port Royal. She cried the second day, she missed Ron and Harry. She was never see them again. Everyone was intrigued by her modern outfit. They made her changed into what they call "more decent clothing". She loved the dress, though she didn't enjoying being insulted because she wore jeans. She saw Port Royal from the ship and was quite excited about going there. All the navy was interested in her lies of being held prisoner by pirates.

When she stepped on the port.

She was thrilled to see the people awaiting her. Her "uncle" introduced her to her "cousin". Her cousin was a beautiful woman named Elizabeth. She was dressed all elegant and acted proper. Hermione later that day met the blacksmith's apprentice, William Turner. She immediately knew there was something between Elizabeth and Will. She later that week caught a captain staring at her. He was checking her out. She wasn't bothered by him. She started getting use to the fact she was now a Georgian woman. She was also the Governor's niece which made her have to act well-mannered and posh.


	2. Ceremonies, Proposals, Corsets and Jack

**Disclaimer: only in my greatest dreams would I own POTC and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Years Later...Hermione woke up from her dreams in her queen sized bed. She put her hand over her time turner. There was a soft but loud knock on the door. Hermione got on her feet and put on her dressing robe. She answered the door hastily. It was a few maids and her uncle. "Still asleep, what is wrong with you and Elizabeth today?" Her uncle asked.

"Sorry uncle," she apologised.

"Don't worry now, I got you a gift," he told her.

Hermione opened the box to see a beautiful red dress,"thank you uncle. It's beautiful. Let me guess its for the ceremony?"

"Like always you are right," her uncle told her. Hermione was ushered to beyond her screen and undressed. "He will make a fine Commodore. Fine man don't you think?"

"Yes he is a great man," she replied getting changed.

"He fancies you," he told her.

Hermione frowned uncomfortably. She was very aware of the soon-to-be commodore's affections towards her. She knew since he stared at her all those years ago. The feelings weren't mutual. She had no desire to be with him. She felt the corset go on her. She struggled for air.

"How is that gown coming along?" The governor asked.

"I can barely breathe," she told him. He didn't seem to hear her. There was a knock on the door. One maid answered it. It was the butler.

"Sir, a guest,"the butler informed the governor.

"Must be going now Hermione. Hurry up and get dressed". Her uncle left the room. Hermione was defiantly not looking forward to this ceremony.

* * *

Hermione was fully dressed. She looked stunning. Hermione went down the stairs to see her cousin and Mister Turner talking. Her uncle was in the room also. They all stopped and stared at her. Mister Swann was the first to speak,"Hermione you look gorgeous."

"Thank you uncle," she replied with a big smile. Her time turner was underneath her gown. She didn't usually show her time turner but rather hid it from muggle eyes.

Elizabeth hugged her and greeted her with,"good morning."

"Good morning, hope you had a good sleep,"Hermione said back.

There was no denying Hermione and Elizabeth were best friends. They were close. Hermione gazed at a sword in a box.

It was an amazing sword. She went closer to it. "Fine sword this is," she commented. William nodded he's thank you. Hermione knew he was the real blacksmith. She alway complimented on his work. She gave him full credit, unlike others. He was grateful for that.

"We must get going," her uncle informed them all. Hermione rolled her eyes. Her, Elizabeth and her uncle went in fancy carriage. Hermione hated the carriage. She hated not being to be able to use magic as much as she would like. But she did love her fake family and the dresses. She loved many things and hated many things.

* * *

The ceremony was long and boring and the day was hot. Hermione struggled for air. She keep fanning herself just to keep her a bit cool. When the ceremony was finished the now commodore asked for a word. She accepted and went with him to a stone wall on a cliff. She stood next to the bell.

"Congratulations commodore,"she said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Granger,"he replied with a sharp grin. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind," He said.

'Oh no,' Hermione to herself. he was going to propose.

"Ah, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You are a fine woman, Hermione," said Mister Norrington nervously.

Hermione grabbed her belly, gasping for air. "I can't breathe," she told him. The corset was far to tight.

"I know, I'm a bit nervous myself," he confessed. He didn't understand what she meant. She fainted as he looked away. She feel off the wall. "Hermione?" He called for her turning around. He saw no one. He looked down to see Hermione his the water an cause a giant splash. "Hermione!" He shouted.

A sailor ran up to him,"sir it's a miracle she missed the rocks."

Hermione was drowning in the cool water. The time turner danced in the ocean. Hermione couldn't hear anything. She felt a man pull her up as she hit the bottom of the sea. He was struggle with carrying her to safety because of her dress's weight. He took the dress off and took her to a dock. She couldn't breathe properly and her saviour took a knife out and cut off her corset. She begun breathing as air returned to her lungs.

"I would have never thought of that," she heard a man say.

"Clearly, you have never been to Singapore," her rescuer said. Hermione opened her eyes to see his face. He was extremely handsome. She could not deny that. He looked at her time turner,"pretty necklace. Nothing I have ever seen before."

"Thank you," she said as he fiddled with it. All of a sudden blades were placed as his throat.

"Hermione are you alright?" The governor asked. He looked at Jack Sparrow,"shoot him!"

"In fine all thanks to this man. Commodore Norrington do you really intend to shoot my rescuer?" She asked knowing he wouldn't. The commodore gaped and slowly lowered his sword.

"I believe a thanks is in order,"said Norrington going for Hermione's saviour hand. The man looked at the hand and shook it quickly. Norrington tightened his grip and saw a P on Jack's arm. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you pirate?" All the sailors aimed their pistols at the pirate. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette get some irons", Norrington commanded. He pulled up the pirates sleeve to see a bird flying over the sea tattoo. "Jack Sparrow is it"? The commodore asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please," the pirate answered. Hermione looked at the tattoo. Norrington searched the bay.

"I don't see your ship- captain," he told Jack Sparrow.

"Well you can say i'm on market."

"He said he came here to command one," said a sailor.

"I told ya he was telling the truth," another sailor said to the first one. He held weapons in his hand,"these are his sir."

The commodore grabbed Jack's pistol and examined it,"extra powder, but no additional shot". Jack shrugged at this. Hermione was staring at Jack and looked into his brown eyes. Norrington opened Sparrow's compass and frowned at the arrow as it point to Hermione,"it doesn't bare true".

Jack looked away a tiny bit embarrassed. Norrington took out the sword from Jack's scarred. "I half-expected it to be made of wood." He put the sword back in the scabbard and handled it to the sailor. "You've a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north...and no ship. You are with doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard about."

"Ah, but you have heard of me", Jack added. Hermione chuckled amused. Everyone looked at her surprised. She turned her entertained face to a guilty one. The lieutenant returned with shackles and placed them on Jack.

"Carefully lieutenant," the commodore told him. Hermione walked in front of Jack.

"Commodore I must protest, pirate or not this man saved my life," she told Norrington.

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," commodore said trying to sound a bit wise.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him," Jack added.

"Indeed," Norrington said a bit annoyed.

"Please James", Hermione begged with puppy eyes.

Norrington stared at her,"I'm sorry Miss Granger."

Now that Jack was safely cuffed he sighed in relief,"finally". He snap the corset really fast around a arm and wrist of a sailor holding a gun. Before anyone could react he grabbed Hermione putting the chain at her throat. James put up a cautious hand up to his men.

"Now Norrington...my pistol and belt please. And all my other stuff,"Jack commanded. They past Norrington Jack's things. "Hermione is it?" He asked.

"Indeed,"she replied seeming to be not scared nor showing any emotion.

"Hermione if you be so kind,"he requested. She took the pistol,belt and everything else from Norrington. He grabbed the pistol quickly of Hermione and spun her around so she was facing him. He grinned. She put the compass in his pocket. "Now if you ever be so kind?" He asked smirking. She put his belt on. Jack gave Norrington a smug look. "I save your life, you save mine we're square", he told her.

"I know Captain", she replied. He was Surprised she called him captain as was everyone else. She wasn't being rude or nice to him. He tugged her in closer.

"Do I get a kiss for the journey?" He asked rudely. Hermione grabbed his head and kissed the top of it. She placed his hat on his head.

"That's for saving me and nothing else," she said sheepishly.

"Admit you are attracted to me," Jack commanded.

"Your despicable," she sneered. He smirked.

"Whatever love." He turned her around. He walked back to he hit a cargo gantry. "Gentlemen, m' lady. You will always remember this days as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He pushed her into James's arms. Her uncle placed his jacket over her. He grabbed a rope and pulled the belaying pin. The counterbalance dropped quickly lifting the pirate up. He grabbed the second rope and begun spinning around the gantry. Hermione was impressed at the pirate's escape. Norrington pulled her closer. James shot the rope and it broke. Jack dropped and found his way on another rope. He put the cuffs over the rope and slide down. Hermione had never been so intrigued. Jack found his way out of his sight.

"Are you okay?" James asked her.

"I'm fine James. I think I need some rest," she informed him. Elizabeth ran up to her and giving her a relived hug.

"what was it like to met a pirate?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm left curious,"Hermione replied.

* * *

Hermione lied in bed for the rest of the day. She couldn't get the pirate out of her head. She rolled over thinking of his eyes. She wanted to see him again. Yes, he is a pirate but she knew there was more to him then mets the eye. There was a strong knock on the door and Hermione answered it. It was the commodore. He had a proud look on his face,"we caught Jack Sparrow!" Hermione felt her jaw drop. She gave a fake smile.

"Good job commodore", she congratulated. He could tell she wasn't happy about this.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine it is just I'm so curious about him," she told him. "I guess I'm just interested about pirates," she muttered.

"Don't be there vile and aggressive thieves. They know nothing of loyalty, respect nor trust. They are disgusting. They would never treat you with kindness," he sneered. She looked down. He looked down too and nervously asked,"have you considered by offer?"

"I'm sorry James I am very tired. I really need some rest," said Hermione giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye commodore," she farewelled softly and sweetly.

"Goodbye my lady," he replied. He walked of touching the cheek she kissed with a smile. She closed the door and turn around. She couldn't marry him. He was always going to be just a friend. He was a great man and Hermione would never say a word against him. But she didn't love him. She dropped on her bed and took of her time turner. She wished she was home with Ron and Harry. There wasn't a day she didn't think of Ron. She hoped they defeated Voldemort. She hoped they were all right.


	3. Black Pearl Attacks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Hermione lied in bed as the maid tucked her in. Hermione and her had been talking about the pirate and her engagement. Her maid could tell she had no interest in the commodore. Her maid soon left as she did, the candle's flame suddenly came out. Something didn't feel right. Hermione just knew something was wrong. Hermione jumped out of her bed and got out her wand from her drawer.

She looked under her bed to see her sword. Hermione grabbed it and placed it in her scabbard. She had been learning how to fight since a day after her 18th birthday when she spotted Will practising. She asked for him to teach her, he said yes but with hesitation. They trained together three hours a day. She was finally given her very own sword. She loved her sword like she loved her wand.

Hermione heard nosies of cannons. She ran out to her balcony to see a pirate ship filled with a crew. Hermione suddenly thought of the death eater attack at the Qudditch World Cup. The pirates were attacking. People begun scream as they ran off the ship. Hermione ran out of her room when she heard a gunshot. As she ran a maid tugged her into a room. Elizabeth was in there as well.

"There after you Lizzie. Your the governor's daughter," Hermione informed her.

"Why not you?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I'm just he's niece," Hermione answered. Hermione knew that Elizabeth was more valuable to him then Hermione was. It was understandable and reasonable. Hermione wasn't even his real niece; not that he knew that. Hermione always did feel bad about lying about her true identity but would they believe her? Would they actually believe she is a time traveling witch from the twenty first century? Would they hang her for forgery? All she knew was she was stuck pretending to be this Hermione Granger.

"Listen Estrella and Hermione they haven't seen you both yet. Hide and at first chance run to the fort," she told them, knowing Hermione was right. Hermione was always right. Hermione was the smartest person, Elizabeth had ever met.

The maid nodded and right out of the room. Hermione stayed still and strong,"I'm not leaving you."

"Hermione you must. I have always admired your courage and loyalty. But right now you must flee. Protect the people in the village. You are much stronger then me," Elizabeth told her. Hermione was speechless but hugged her cousin. Elizabeth hugged back and Hermione quickly let go. She ran out of the room. She ran out of the house and into the village. Pirates were everywhere.

Hermione saw a young boy about three crying in the street. Hermione grabbed him and took him to the blacksmith's workplace . She hid him and told him to stay there till she came back and to not talk. Hermione ran back into the town. She was more worried then scared.

Two pirates came up to her,"hello lass." She took a step back. They laughed at her. Her face turned to anger. She took out her sword and begin fighting them. Will ran up and started helping her. Hermione was giving the fight all she had. Will had trained her well, she was very well skilled. Hermione felt Will tug her away from the fight. He took her to some barrels watching as the pirates looked for them.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will asked whispery.

Hermione shook her head with tears filling her eyes. Will widened his eyes,"why didn't you protect her?"

"She wouldn't let me. I tried, she told me to protect the people. Will don't act like you care about her more than I," she told him. He knew she was utterly frustrated at herself and was deeply worried for Elizabeth. Will understood Elizabeth was more than Hermione's cousin. They were best friends, sisters even.

"I'm sorry," he apologised feeling guilty. She lifted her head higher. Hermione heard screams way louder than Her and Will's mere whispers.

She ran out defending the people surround by pirates. Hermione didn't have so much thrill since she was seventeen. She was deep down enjoying it. She only felt alive when she was close to death. Hermione remembered her Hogwarts years. First year she was a goody to shoes that turned into a bit of a rebel. She broke school rules only for the right reasons. When something happened it always had something to do with her, Harry and Ron. Hermione missed adventure, the type of adventures that would call for the golden trio.

* * *

After a few hours of constant fighting her and Will got separated. Hermione was being to get a bit tired. She was doing well though. Hermione had been well experienced if being under-attacked . The pirates were all grubby and disgusting. They made Jack Sparrow look like a gentleman. Suddenly they all just retreated. Hermione was covered in blood and they didn't seem to be effected at all. They seemed fine. Hermione was a little creeped out by this she went inside Will's workshop. She found the boy and took him home. Ignoring her wounded body.

She went home to see half off it burnt and shattered. Her uncle flung his arms around her torso tightly. Hermione looked around. Elizabeth was no where to be seen.

Norrington came up to them. "Elizabeth has been kidnapped," he said breaking the bad news. Hermione burst into tears. She placed her head on her uncle's shoulder. She vowed she would save Elizabeth and vowed to make the pirates pay. Hermione looked at her hands literally covered on blood. Her blood. Hermione realised that this wasn't anything like her time or her earlier(latter?) experiences. She was on her own. No Harry and no Ron. It was the brains by herself. She couldn't rely on anyone anymore. She was going to save Elizabeth and she was going to do it like a true Gryffindor.

* * *

**Firstly, thanks to the reviewers and followers. the reviews mean a lot to me :) secondly, I can't use my laptop or computer. So I have been using my Ipod the Ipod won't let me change the chapters name so as soon as i can use my computer, I will change the names. I promise! Please keep reviewing. I promise I am going to finish this unless something big happens. **


	4. The Alliance

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione stood by her uncle. She was more saddened then anyone. All that was in her head was that she should have stayed with Elizabeth. She should have protected her. It was all her fault. Why didn't she protect her cousin? Her uncle knew how horrible Hermione was feeling. She felt has if she had been stabbed in the heart.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!" Will announced coming in. Hermione looked at him then down to the floor at shame. Norrington was looking over his large map.

"We're very aware of the situation," Norrington informed him.

"We have to hunt her down and save her!" He shouted. Hermione gave a weak smile. She touched one of her scars and it tingled at the pressure of her fingers.

Mr. Swann became short temptered by his worry and watching Hermione be in pain."Where do you suppose we start? If you have any information that concerns my daughter, share it! If anyone does tell me!"

Will couldn't replay. Hermione frowned as she watched her uncle.

A sailor spoke warily,"that Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl."

Another sailor straightened up,"mentioned it more what he did."

"We can ask them where it is. Maybe he could lead us to it," Will suggested determined.

"The pirate who tried to kill my niece? We could never trust a word he said," the governor said.

Hermione became angry,"he didn't try to kill me. He only wanted to get his stuff back. He actually saved my life."

"We could strike a deal," Will suggested.

"No the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow in his cell. Ergo, he is not a ally of theirs and therefore no value," Norrington told Will. "We will determine the most likely course and launch a search mission that sails with the tide."

"That's not good enough! This is Elizabeth's life here!" Will shouted stabbing the table with his axe. It went through the table. Hermione then became very very clear of Will's feelings for Elizabeth. He knew he loved her but never knew it was this strong. Hermione admired it.

Norrington looked at him," Mr Turner right now isn't the time for rash actions." He looked at the governor and Hermione who was nearly in tears of shame and worry. He looked back at Will,"don't think your the only person in here who cares about Elizabeth."

"Now go home," Norrington commanded. Hermione saw Will look at her. Hermione knew Will was right. Will left angrily. Hermione left as well and went to her room.

She begun packing all her clothes and books into one bag thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm. She just loved that charm. She also made the bag as light as a feather no matter how many objects were in it. She topped it off with a Impervius Charm. Hermione left her room. She was going to free Jack Sparrow. To save Elizabeth. Hermione swallowed, he had to help her he just had too.

* * *

"Someone would of heard that," Will said worried as he freed Jack.

Hermione showed herself to them,"yes that would be me." Will and Jack froze at her presence. Hermione smirked at their fear.

"It's not what it looks like Hermione," Will finally spoke. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I know what your doing Will and I actually came to do the same, to save Elizabeth. If we have any chance surviving you're going to need me," she stated. Jack laughed at her words. Hermione gave him a sharp stare. "What's so funny?" She asked darkly.

"You're a lass," he stated. She widened her eyes.

"I thought you found that out yesterday ," she said crossing her arms furiously. "What does it matter that I'm a woman?"

Will spoke up in her defence,"Mr Sparrow she actually is a great swordswoman. She is even better than me. Hermione also knows everything about everything. She is the brightest person of her age."

Jack looked at her then at Will. "Fine you may come along," said Jack. Hermione smiled happily.

Jack got all his things and they ran out of the prison. They ran to the docks. Jack looked at a boat then turned to Hermione and Will. "The girl what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go for her?" He asked William.

Without hesitation Will strongly replied,"I would die for her."

"You?" He asked Hermione. She turned her face to a very serious look.

"I would do anything," she claimed.

"Good," said Jack. "No problems there then."

They stole a tiny boat and lifted it covering their heads and upper body. They walked down to the ocean. Will was astonished,"this is either mad or brilliant."

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said. Hermione understood what he was saying. He was actually right. However, Hermione would never say Jack

Sparrow was right.

"It is madly brilliant," Hermione added to the conversation.

"Precisely," Responded Jack. Hermione gave a small grin. It was a pretty good idea.

They got on to the and Jack pointed a gun at the captain then at Hermione. "I'm taking over the ship leave now or I kill the bonnie lass," Jack said.

Hermione pretended to be scared but really she has had way worse and she knew Jack wouldn't kill her. The navy left the ship but informed the sailors on The Interceptor. The navy anchored right next to the ship they were on and boarded. Hermione, Jack and Will grabbed ropes and swung to The Interceptor. Hermione had never done that before but it was quite fun. Will and her cut the rope as Jack begun to steer the ship. The navy realised and panicked. Hermione caught Norrington's eye.

She was really allying with a pirate. She was unsure whether or not to trust him. Deep down she did. Not enough for her to tell him that she was a witch though. No one could know. The ministry of magic would kill her.

After a while of sailing Hermione opened her book and begun reading. Will was sharping his sword and Jack was steering the ship. Hermione started watching him. She didn't know why. Hermione knew he was the type of man she didn't want to get involved with . He caught her eye. Hermione glanced back at her book turning the page. He smirked with a soft chuckle.

Jack walked up to Will,"For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study." Hermione continued reading avoiding their talk.

"I worked passage from England as a cabin boy. After my mother passed, I came out here ... looking for my father," Will told him. Hermione always found that quite interesting.

"Is that so?" Jack replied. Walking backup to the wheel.

" My father, William Turner?" Will said. He was angered the that Jack said nothing Will had lost patience. "I'm not a simpleton. At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now, You knew my father." Jack nodded and Hermione looked up.

" I knew him. Probably one of the

few he knew him as William Turner.

Most everyone just called him Bill,

or 'Bootstrap' Bill'," Jack told Will. Hermione closed the book intrigued wanting to know more maybe a tiny bit more than Will. Hermione always wondered about Will's heritage.

"'Bootstrap'?" Will asked in confusion.

"Good man. Good pirate. And clever

I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin," Jack said. Hermione couldn't believe it. Will was so against pirates how is it he was the son of one.

"That's not true," Will said ignorantly.

Jack raised an eyebrow,"I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true my father wasn't a pirate," Will begun to get stubborn and more furious.

"Figured you wouldn't want to hear it." Jack sighed. Hermione put her book in her bag and stood up.

"He was a merchant marine! He was a- respectable man who obeyed the law, -and followed the rules," Will stated with struggle.

Jack begun to laugh at Will,"You think your father is the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant marines'."

"My father did not think of my

mother - his family - as a burden!" Will shouted uncertain.

" Sure - because he could always go pirating."

"My father - was not - a pirate!" Will screamed levelling his sword a Jack. He stood up slowly. Jack gave disbelieving look.

"Put it away, Will. It's not worth getting beat again," Jack told him. Will was in outrage.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored

the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," Will claimed. Hermione gaped to see him in such anger.

"Then that's not much incentive for

me to fight fair, is it?" Said Jack. Hermione was unsure on what to say or do to calm Will down.

Jack kicked a lever on a wench. A sail begun whipping around and

slammed Will in the chest and took him off his feet. He got swiped off the sword dropped onto the deck as He dangled above the dark blue ocean.

Jack slipped a loop of rope around the wheel to hold it. He looked at Hermione who was in shock. Jack

picked up the sword and poked it at Will . Will held on to the sail tightly.

As long as you're just hanging

there, pay attention. Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not - those are just mere suggestions. There are only two absolute rules. What a man can do. And what a man can't do. Or woman," he said nodding at Hermione.

Will looked away from Jack not interested in his words.

"For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man ... or you can't. Now me, I can sail this ship to Tortuga, by myself ... But I can't just let you drown."

Jack swung the boom back in. Will dropped to the deck. Jack

held the hilt of the sword out. Will toke it. He looked at Jack,

considering what he'll do. Jack watched him coolly. Hermione took a deep breath.

Will turns and strided back to his spot on the deck and sat down. He

returned sharpening his sword. Hermione smiled lightly.

Jack to a silent sigh relieved on Will's actions. Jack went back to the wheel.

"Tortuga?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Oh - did I forget to mention that?" Jack asked. Hermione nodded with a straight face. Jack chuckled gently. Hermione gave a small grin. "Oh by the way Will freed me for return I help him. However, you have giving me nothing."

Hermione shrugged,"what do you want?" Jack laughed moving closer to her.

"One night, me and you." Hermione opened her mouth offended.

"Never," she declared furious. Jack laugh harden.

"Can't blame a guy for trying love," he said. Hermione walked over to Will quickly and started reading her book again.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and** **favourites! :)**


	5. Tortuga: The place Hermione hates

**Disclaimer: me own the only**

* * *

Hermione, Jack and Will walked through the town of Tortuga. It was a horrid place. Everywhere was a bunch of drunkards, brawls and slovenly women. Hermione could only smell rum and a scent of vomit. Maybe some smoke.

"Will if the whole world was like this no man would ever feel unwanted," said Jack. Hermione gave a disgusted look. This place really was awful.

"And what about the women?" Hermione asked a bit scared. She examined a few girls and vowed to herself she would never be like them.

"Well ye should be careful about promiscuous men. Or just men in general, they intend to be well not gentlemen. Ya know what just stay close to me," Jack said tugging her closer. Hermione felt him grab her waist. Hermione started having annoying butterflies. She froze, she didn't like him. Did she?

A red haired girl walked up to Jack and asked rudely and unimpressed,"who is this?" She looked at Hermione evilly then back at Jack.

"Scarlet she is just-" Jack started to say before he got slapped furiously by Scarlet. She walked off quickly. Hermione gaped in shock.

"You okay?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"I don't think I deserved that," said Jack holding his cheek. Another girl came up to him. This one was blonde.

"Who is this and who was that?" the girl asked. She put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"This is Hermione she is just a crew member. Giselle," he told her. Giselle slapped him across the face. Hermione bit her lip. Giselle mutter some offensive words at Hermione and stormmed off.

"You're the one who is protecting me from promiscuous men?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. Jack nodded and looked at Will.

Hermione laughed, it was a real laugh. Not one she would be caught dead doing in front of her uncle or Norrington. He laughed too but harder than Hermione. They stopped laughing and begun staring at each other. Hermione smiled causing Jack to half grin.

Jack took Hermione and Will to a man who was sleeping with pigs. The man was fairly middle aged. He smelt horrific though. Hermione covered her nose to stop smelling the scent. Jack picked up a bucket filled with water and throw it over the guy.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack- jawed idiot," the guy said. He opened his eyes and recognised Jack. He was shocked,"Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" The guy told him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the superstition.

"Well, fortunately, I know how to

counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who

was sleeping it drinks it while listening to a proposition," Jack told him. Hermione looked at Jack oddly but then realised what he meant and nodded.

"Aye, that'll about do it," the man agreed with a small nod of the head.

Will got another bucket of water at him. "For goodness sake I'm awake already!" The guy shouted.

"I know, that was for the smell ," Will added. The man nodded in return.

They all walked to a tavern called 'The Faithful Bride'. Hermione took one look at it and automatically preferred 'Hogshead'. She stood next to Will and heard Jack and the man talk.

"Who is the pretty lass? Not one of your girls?" The man asked Jack.

"Nah, she thinks I'm a pig. She wants me to save her cousin or something rather," Jack told the guy. Hermione watched them as they talked about her.

"A girl on a ship is bad luck," the man said. "She can soften ya," the man told him. Hermione rolled her eyes again in annoyance. She was witch, a good one, a talented one, a smart one and a powerful one. She was more good luck than bad.

"No lass can tame or soften me Gibbs. Plus, she is different. She isn't afraid to well.. tell me off. She is well brave and daring. Stronger than any lassie I have ever met. More beautiful too. She would make a excellent pirate," Jack told the man. Hermione begun to blush and the words made her smile. Jack moved his eyes to catch hers. She looked away from him. He quietly chuckled.

Music begun to play and everyone started dancing. Hermione grabbed Will's hand,"dance with me."

"No I'm fine," Will said.

Hermione wasn't going to take no for a answer,"don't worry Will, we will find her. But if you keep moping the whole time you are going to miss out in life. I promise you we will find her" Hermione said taking him closer to the music.

They got into their positions. Will led, Hermione never got to lead. They begun dancing. Will was quite excellent at it. He spun Hermione around. They were having fun. Will was having fun. Yes, he was still crazily worried about Elizabeth a little less than Hermione but they were still enjoying themselves.

"Will promise me when we find Elizabeth you'll take care of her. Because if you don't, I swear I'll kill you," Hermione told him in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't dream of mistreating Elizabeth," Will told her,"you have my word I will take care of her."

"Good," Hermione muttered. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and spin around to see Jack.

"May I borrow the lady for a dance, Will?" Jack asked.

"Sure, why not," Will answered winking at Hermione. She opened her mouth to a O shape but closed it. Jack place his arms on her. They started dancing.

"Why don't you dance with the other girls?" Hermione questioned looking at his eyes.

"Firstly they all hate me, secondly I rather dance with you," Jack mumbled. Though, Hermione still understood what he said. She smiled.

"Am I softening you? Maybe I'm bad luck," Hermione darkly said annoyed by Gibbs.

"Don't worry about Gibbs. Now tell me something. How did ya feel when I saved you? You won't scared?" Jack quizzed in curiosity.

"Jack when you have lived my life, a chain to your neck is nothing," replied Hermione thinking back on her life. "When you saved me, I was curious about why and then I was just curious about you in general," She confessed.

"I guess I didn't want ya to die so I saved you. No one else could swim. I couldn't just let you die. I just followed my instincts," Jack told her.

"Your instincts told you to save a complete stranger?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes they did," he answered. She uncertain on what he meant but accepted his words. Hermione felt Jack move closer. She shivered as she felt his rum breath. Hermione looked down at their feet. They moved beautifully.

"You're a better dancer than I thought," she complimented.

"Do you underestimate my dancing abilities because I'm a pirate? I thought you would be a understanding lass, but your stereotypical," he teased.

"Sorry Captain," she replied feeling a bit guilty.

* * *

Lord Voldemort stood above Hermione,"so you're Potter's friend. I have heard a lot about you MUDBLOOD! You're a shame to the wizardry world. I'm going to make you life torture. Starting with me killing your friends right in front of you!" Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron being held by death eaters. Hermione was laying on the floor covered in her own blood. Voldemort raised his wand and killed Harry.

Hermione begun screaming,"Harry! No! How dare you?!" He murdered Ron. Hermione screamed and squealed in fear and sadness. She burst in tears.

She opened her eyes waking up she shouted,"Ron! Harry! Ron!" She realised she was back on The Interceptor. She felt a hand tug her into a chest.

"It's okay love," Jack told her in attempt to calm her down. She freaked and pulled away. She lifted the sheet to cover her sleeping gown.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled at him. She wasn't mad but depressed. She appreciated he wanted to comfort her. She didn't want to talk about it and she defiantly didn't want to look weak.

"Love, you were screaming. Only wanted to help ya," he told her. She didn't know why but she hugged him. She felt her scars tingle at the touch. Jack wrapped his arms around her too. Hermione begun crying on his shoulder.

"What's up Hermione?" Jack asked. She heard a bit of sympathy in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," mutter Hermione. Jack pushed her away softly and wiped her tears. She chuckled kindly. Jack was surprised at himself as he slide his hand down her hair. Hermione gazed into his eyes. Her eyes were glued there. Jack watched her too. He leaned over his lips nearly on hers. Hermione shifted back. She cleared her throat.

"I must go back to sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Hermione told him before biting her lip.

Jack widened his eyes in disappointment but nodded his head in agreement,"yes, of course." Hermione kissed his cheek and laid back down. Jack sighed as he shut the door. Hermione closed her eyes.

She opened them back up and turned to her bag. She got out a vial, it had a purple substance in it. Hermione begun to speak to herself,"only four of these left." Hermione frowned. It was a potion that made the sleeper have a dreamless sleep. Hermione took it a lot. It help with her nightmares. She drank the potion and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up and put on her sleeping gown. She went outside to see men lined up in front of the ship. Jack was talking to them along with Will and Mr. Gibbs. She ran off the boat and to Jack. She looked at the men then back a Jack.

"We thought you would never wake. Met our crew," Jack said.

"For now," Hermione heard a woman voice say. She turned to see a lass dressed as a man. Hermione turned to see a man with a parrot on his shoulder. Hermione felt a few men stare at her night gown. Hermione covered it more with her robe.

"Your parrot is gorgeous," Hermione told the man. There was no reply.

"This is Cotton his tongue got cut off. The parrot however was trained to talk for him, apparently," Jack told her. Hermione nodded.

"Well I'm glad to meet you all," Hermione said quite happy.

"You're no pirate are ya?" The girl asked. Hermione shook her head. "You be from England?" She asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied showing her accent.

"How are you a non-pirate go on the boat?" She questioned.

"Because this lass has the some quest as us. She as given her loyalty," Jack answered for Hermione. She nodded catching Jack's eye. "I do have you loyalty right?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded again with a gentle grin,"yes. Of course."

Will whispered in Jacks ear and Jack nodded. Jack spoke as Will moved away from his ear,"another rule, Miss Granger will not be touched by you lot." Jack tugged Hermione to his side. Hermione yet again gave a smile at his touch. "Okay let's get moving!" Jack yelled.


	6. The Compass Points To Him?

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned POTC and HP but I don't.**

**This Chapter is short but I like it.**

* * *

"Hey Captain how are we suppose to find the black pearl?" Hermione asked Jack looking at the ocean through a telescope Jack let her borrow. It had been a few hours since they set sail and Hermione was fully dressed.

Jack smiled and took out his compass,"with this of course." Hermione turned around to see the compass, she have him a odd look.

"Firstly, It doesn't bare true. Secondly, even a compass that works wouldn't take us to the black pearl," Hermione told him.

"Love, this is no ordinary compass. He doesn't point north, but north isn't where we want to go. This compass points to what you want most in this world. This compass points to your biggest desire," he said handing it to her,"give it a try."

Hermione opened it spun around, faster than anything Hermione had seen before. It seemed confused. Hermione didn't even know what she wanted herself. Hermione wanted to save Elizabeth but there was something else. Something Hermione wasn't sure of. It finally stopped and pointed at Jack. Hermione lifted to see Jack looking away. Hermione closed it quickly.

"It doesn't work Captain," Hermione said uncomfortably. Jack frowned strangely at her.

"My compass works fine. It doesn't lie lassie," Jack told her. Hermione gave him back his compass. Hermione opened her mouth wanting to say something but closed it not trusting her words.

"Doesn't point to what you thought it would point to?" Jack asked moving closer. Hermione gave no reply.

Eager to change the subject she asked,"how do you know of The Black Pearl?"

"I was it's captain for two years but there was a mutiny one night. My former first mate betrayed me and marooned be on a strip of land," Jack answered. "I love that ship more than rum."

"I'm sorry it must have been horrible," Hermione muttered.

"Love, if we somehow fail-" Jack started saying.

Hermione interrupted loudly,"We won't fail!"

He raised an eyebrow,"how can you be so certain?" She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Because I have faith in you!" Hermione realised what she said,"I mean..deep down you're a good man Captain. A brave, strong man. You are a smart man. Are you are you not the pirate I have read about Captain?"

"You have read about me?" Jack asked surprised.

"Only recently Captain," Hermione admitted.

"Why is it hat you always call me Captain?" Jack asked.

"Because you are a captain," she answered not completely sure on why she kept calling him Captain.

"Aren't you polite," Jack commented. Hermione smiled.

"I like to be," Hermione told him.

Jack was very astonished by Hermione it was only yesterday she was telling him she was captured by pirates and held prisoner since she was 10. Hermione however seemed to be still kind to pirates. She was friendly and only became very mad when she was offended. She didn't seem to believe in superstitions. She was odd everything about her was odd.

"Please Love, call me Jack," Jack told her. Hermione's grin became bigger.

"Okay then Jack," Hermione said perfectly.

"I gotta go back to my captain chores," Jack told her looking away from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course Jack," muttered Hermione a bit disappointed . Jack went back to the wheel and closed his eyes. What was she doing to him? Who did she think she was? Why was she so amazing?

Will grabbed Hermione's arm. She turned to see him. "You like Jack," he claimed looking into her eyes.

"Of course not his a pirate," Hermione said defending herself.

"Exactly last night i winked as a joke. i thought you would no better than to fall for a untrustworthy pirate," Will said furious. She pushed away Will's hand angrily. She stormed off and sat down and got a book from her beaded bag.


	7. Will's good intentions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OCs that may or may not occur.**

* * *

Will went up to Jack angrily. "Leave Hermione alone," He told Jack.

"What on earth are you on about?" Jack asked confused.

"Hermione doesn't need you in her life, she never will. Stop toying with her emotions. She has far too much faith and trust into you, as soon as you're done with her you'll leave her and break her heart!" Will yelled at him.

"If you would care to notice me and Hermione aren't together and I respect her! I wouldn't hurt Hermione not after everything she has been through. Not after I saw her weeping over a nightmare that seems to haunt her. Hermione is obviously not the type of girl I would want to have a one-night stand with or harm. Never do I want to see her cry again," Jack said surprised by himself. Will dumbfounded. "Hermione clearly needs someone to help her. When was the last time you held her after she woke up from a nightmare. She is a good woman not one to mess around with. She actually be a girl worth fighting for. Savvy?" Jack walked off.

Before he went out of sight Will asked him,"what makes Hermione such good woman YOU actually respect her?"

Jack froze but finally spoke,"mate she's Hermione Granger."

Jack went to Hermione's cabin to see the door a little open. He looked in seeing Hermione at her desk writing in her diary. She looked more beautiful than ever. Hermione sighed tiredly and got out her wand she muttered some words Jack didn't understand. What was that stick she was holding? And why was she holding it? All of a sudden a sliver otter cam from the wand. It danced happily around. Hermione smiled at the otter but seemed surprised at it's appearance. Jack was astonished by the otter. 'She's witch. She has magic," he told himself. He stood frozen. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He knocked on the door loudly. Hermione jumped in shock and answered the door as the otter disappeared in thin air.

"Yes?" Hermione asked firmly.

"I wanted to check if you're okay," he told her with a smile. She stood up and went to the door opening it widely. He went in. Hermione closed the cabin door quickly.

"I'm fine ," Hermione said with a smile hiding her wand. Hermione hadn't met another magical person for years. She always felt lonely being the only one with the gift. She begun to forget herself.

"You look quite beautiful today," Jack told her grabbing her shoulders. "Yes I admit you're beautiful everyday but today ya look more loveable," Jack whispered in her ear softly. Hermione smiled wanting his kiss right now. She didn't feel so alone she felt wanted.

"Thank you Jack," said Hermione blushing.

"I know clearly see why we need you. You are bright and strong," said Jack calmly. Hermione imagined Harry and Ron right now if they would be yelling at him that she was needed by them more. Which was true.

"Jack I..," said Hermione quietly and seriously. She couldn't finish her sentence .

"Kiss me," Jack commanded. Hermione gave a dark smirk. She placed a hand on his cheek.

She whispered in his ear,"Mr Sparrow. I don't take orders."

Jack grinned her word off and replied,"please?" "I didn't mean to command," Jack felt Hermione move closer to his lips.

"I might be bad at it," Hermione warned.

"Doubtful," Jack replied placing a hand on her back.

Will had gone to Hermione's door to apologise. He felt horrible for assuming she lusted a pirate. Hermione wasn't the type to fall for thieves. She was pure and proper besides, her obsession of sword combat. Hermione could get any man she wanted and she was not the sort of girl who wanted a unhygienic, lying, cheating, scumbag. Jack was all of these things and more.

Will placed his ear on the door and overheard Jack asking, "Hermione will you have um...breakfast with me tomorrow ?" Will became frustrated. Jack was in there and asking her to have lunch with him. Hermione surely had some decency and would say no.

But Hermione happily gave the answer,"of course."

Will knocked on the door just as Jack was leaning her in closer for a kiss. Hermione pulled away from Jack because of the knock. Hermione got up and answered it rudely. It was Will the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hermione I'm sorry for my actions earlier. They were wrong," Will told her. He hid his madness.

Hermione hugged him friendly and forgivingly. Will hugged back looking darkly at Jack. Jack gave him a 'what?' Face. Hermione pulled out of the hug.

"I forgive you. I know all you were doing was looking out for me," she said softly with a small smile. She looked at Jack then back at Will.

"Oh yes like I was saying tomorrow at breakfast will discuss the plans," Jack quickly added walking out of the room.

"What plans?" Will asked angrily.

"You know plans for the task, he has a job for me," Hermione lied.

"I'm sure he does," Will muttered furiously. Hermione shoot him a dirty look, crossing her arms.

"Has he wronged in anyway?" She asked waiting for his pathetic answer.

"He is a pirate," Will answered weakly.

"And so are you technically," Hermione told him. He frowned and she moved closer to him. "I have always thought of you as my brother. Right now you must trust me," she softly said.

"You're right as always,"said Will with a small smile.

* * *

That night there was a giant storm. Hermione went out helping much to the surprise of the crew. She was saturated by rain. She had never been in such rain. Hermione begun helping Will. She felt a hand touch her it was Mr. Gibbs.

"Aren't you the governor's niece?" He asked. Hermione froze, she didn't know who he was or how he would know that.

"Yes I am," she answered curious by him.

"I remember when you came to Port Royal when you were seven. Such a land lubber. Now look at ya helping in a wild storm. No spewin'," he said memorising her. "Ye books were your true love. Never saw ya without one. Ya mother was such a nice lady. Sad thing she died. You look just like 'er. Why are ya on this voyage?"

"It's Elizabeth, she has been kidnapped. I'm going to save her and help Jack get The Black Pearl back. I know my parents wouldn't improve but Elizabeth and my uncle are the only family I have left. I can't just sit at home and wait for news that may or may not come," Hermione strongly claimed.

"And for that your parents would be proud. Especially your dad," Mr. Gibbs added. Hermione felt warmth in her heart. She knew they weren't her parents but she thought as it more being her real parents. Would they be proud of her actions? Would they care that she was hopeless crushing on a pirate? Would they understand why she oblivated them?


	8. The Breakfast That Went Wrong

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing But the plot.**_

* * *

__Jack placed his head on the wall. How did it go so wrong. How did she end up so depressed when before they were so happy. Why did she hate him? Piracy. The only reason he stood no chance was the fact he was a pirate and she was Hermione Granger.

_~Breakfast(Back to Hermione)~_

Hermione woke up feeling happy. Really happy. She put on a long white gown. Her hair was tied back into a nice bun. She hid her time turner again not wanting anybody to see it. Hermione went up to the Jack's cabin knocking on the wooden door.

He answered quickly admiring her dress. Hermione gave him a knowing smirk,"you know the way your looking at my gown is very improper. My uncle would have your heard."

"Alas, I'm sure he must have to be use to men admiring you," Jack pointed out.

"Not really ,he has been planning my marriage ever since he saved my life when I was seventeen. Everyone knows that," Hermione noted in grief.

"Are you married?" Jack asked shocked by the information. Hermione chucked.

"no," Hermione answered thinking of Norrington. Hermione looked at Jack,"may I come in?"

"Oh, sorry love. Of course," he said letting her in. She turned as he closed the door. She never had seen The Interceptor's captain's cabin. It was very elegant. Hermione watch as Jack pulled a chair out for her,"my lady."

She curtsied,"thank you." She sat down to see a fruit platter in front of her. She gazed at it happily. She really didn't expect that.

"Love, I know what ya thinking. But the lady needs proper food," he said taking a strawberry. Hermione smiled politely.

"Why is it that you want to talk to me?" Hermione asked before grabbing a raspberry.

"I want to know ya," Jack replied taking a bit from the strawberry.

"What is there to know? I'm the governor's niece. I love to read and sword fight. I'm an orphan. I basically get no say in my marriage whatsoever. I'm forced to act all lady like but all I want to do is be free," Hermione told him without much thought on who she was talking to.

"All ye want is freedom hey? Good ambition," Jack said making Hermione feel a little more secure. "Ever considered piracy?" He question.

Hermione shook her head,"murdering, stealing, lying and cheating isn't my type of thing."

"That's not all piracy is about. It's about adventure and well..freedom. You do what you want when you want to. It is about expressing your wild side. It's about the exploring and discovering. It's all about escaping society. Savvy?" Jack explained. Hermione grinned. He sounded so passionate. "Imagine your life in I don't know twenty years."

Hermione imaged herself seeing at the age of 42. She has 4 children and married to Norrington. She she was waiting for Norrington to come home from a mission. She glanced over at her sword that hadn't been touched in many years. She had given up on magic and everything she held dear to her. She loved the children though and loved motherhoo but she missed adventure, she missed someone trying to kill her. She missed Jack. "How did you become a pirate?" Hermione asked interested.

"Family business i guess. Kinda of how ya became a high class lady," Jack said not dwelling on his family.

"I like how passionate you are about your work," Hermione complimented. He placed his ban on hers.

"What's your passion?" He asked.

"Books I guess," Hermione said uncertain.

They finished the platter while talking about everything. Jack still hadn't told her he knew what she was her decided now wasn't the best time to. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her arm where her 'MUDBLOOD' scar lied. She held it lightly. Jack saw her holding it and grabbed her arm. He pulled up the sleeve to see the scar. He was shocked.

"Who did this?" He asked cursing them. He was angered by the thought of someone hurting her. He felt furious and worried and sick all at the same time. He had never had such a feeling nor had he had such a desire to be with someone. He blamed Hermione, bloody Hermione Granger.

She stood up not wanting to talk about scar,"i must get going." She rushed to the door nearly in tears. She couldn't talk about it. She could handle it. She walked to the door, placing her hand on it.

"Stay," Jack said. Hermione turned to catch his eye. He came closer to her. She covered her scar. He was only a few centimetres away. "Who gave you that scar?" He asked.

Hermione shouted in his face,"pirates!" "People like you. Do you really think after everything I have been through I would even slightly consider piracy. They killed by parents the kidnapped me. I was 10 I spent 7 years of my life in a cell. I was tortured," Hermione lied to hide her true self.

"I'm sorry," Jack said placing a hand on her neck. She pushed it away.

"Don't I hate pirates the whole lot of them. They are all the same and don't tell me otherwise. You are the exact same as them. I never forgive and forget!" Hermione yelled. She went out of the cabin slamming the door. The whole crew was staring at her. She ignored their faces. Bloody pirates. Why couldn't they let her be? Why couldn't they just not be nosey? Hermione went to her own cabin and sat on the bed crying. She remembered the torture like it was yesterday. Hermione couldn't control her sadness it begun raining in her room. Hermione was in agony. She shouldn't have snapped like that but she had no choice. She had to keep herself her true self hidden. And that is what she truly hated.

* * *

**a 1000 views thanks guys !**


	9. Aztec Gold

**Disclaimer: as much as I hate saying it I own neither of them but really wish I did.**

* * *

Hermione stood up looking down at the ocean. Will came up to her,"it's time to go." She nodded fiddling with her time turner.

"You got your wish me and Jack aren't a couple nor friends. We are nothing, I'm hope your happy," she said sarcastically. She walked away with her bag going on the boat. Will was amazed by her wording. She really liked Jack. Will couldn't believe it but he felt sad for her.

Hermione sat in the boat in between Jack and William. Jack started rowing. They were going to Isla De Muerta, a place Hermione had only read of . As they went into the cave jack was telling Will how close he was to being a pirate. Will looked down at the ocean to see all the gold.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack added. They made shore in the cave and Will left Hermione up.

"You're wrong. I am not obsessed with treasure," Will claimed. Hermione went I up to see the captain of The Black Pearl.

"He is talking about Elizabeth," Hermione told him. Jack looked at her and nodded. Hermione shifted her eyes away from Jack.

She watched the captain or who she believed to be captain talk to the crew saying,"Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Won by blood, it demands blood in return."

Elizabeth was standing in front of a stoned chest. Will and Jack went off with Hermione knowing. She was far too worried about her cousin. If she was murdered Hermione would never forgive herself. The captain got out a knife and cut Elizabeth's hand causing her to bleed on the medallion. The captain dropped it in the chest. Everyone became quiet. 'So, they were cursed and they need blood to save themselves. They also need to put or the gold in the chest too," Hermione explained to herself.

"I don't feel any different," a pirate said checking his body. "Has the curse been lifted?"

Another pirate asked,"how can we tell?" The captain rolled his eyes at this question and shoot the pirate. He stood in shock, alive but shocked.

"Hey, you're not dead," the fist pirate claimed.

"Yeah, hey he shoot me!" The second pirate announced as he pointed at the captain.

The captain turned to Elizabeth,"you maid, what was your father's name?" He grabbed her roughly. Hermione gave him the coldest death stare. "Was your father's name William Turner?!" The captain asked loudly and in great anger.

Elizabeth answered darkly,"no." The captain throw her down the hill covered in treasure.

Hermione grabbed out her wand and started walking out. She stopped at the sight of Jack being unconscious. He had been knocked put with a paddle. Hermione kneeled on the floor and begin shaking his body and whispering,"Jack, Jack." He didn't wake. Hermione shook him more rapidly. "Jack, Jack. I know you're breathing, so please wake up. We need you, I need you," Hermione whispered loudly. He wouldn't wake,"Jack you big ass, wake up right now." She saw his eye twitch.

"That's not very nice love," he said waking. Hermione chuckled amused and happy he finally returned.

"You okay to walk?" Hermione asked as he tried to stand. She handed him a paddle.

"Yes, of course," Jack answered weakly. He begun walking weirdly and it seemed he hadn't been on land for weeks.

They walked awhile before the crew found them. They were shocked to see Jack. One claimed,"you're suppose to be died."

"Am I not?" Jack asked looking down at his stomach. Hermione took a step back and turned to see more pirates surrounding them from the other side. She bumped into Jack and he turned.

"Parleley, parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, par... snip, parsley..." Jack said struggling to find the right word.

"Parley?" Hermione asked him as he tugged her closer. A bit further from the other pirates.

"That's the one. Parley. Parley!" Jack shouted impressed by Hermione's knowledge.

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man what thought of 'parley'," a pirate said infuriated.

Hermione and Jack both answered together,"that would be the French." They looked at each other and smiled both astonished with each other. Hermione begun to blush at his brown eyes as butterflies appeared in her belly.

"Well, isn't this cute Jack's got himself a girl. Pretty thing, she won't be wasted," the guy told the others examining her. Jack made a tighter grip of her shoulder.

"Over me dead body," Jack replied. Hermione didn't know what to say but her magic become more attractive to use.

They were taken to the captain. He was shocked to see Jack,"no this is impossible."

Jack grinned showing his teeth,"mate when you marooned be on the godforsaken island you forget one thing."

"What would that be?" The captain asked. Hermione froze at his appearance. He defiantly wasn't the youngest pirate here and his beard wasn't the longest. He still looked scary, but not as scary as Voldemort. Hermione would never see a face more fearsome.

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack told him. Hermione watched Jack. Two pirates were holding on to her roughly keeping her away from Jack's side.

"Well we won't make that mistake again," the captain said. "Shoot him!"

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack questioned knowingly. Hermione turned to the captain.

"Hold fire, You know whose blood we need," the captain stated.

"Aye, I know whose blood ye need!" Jack replied. The captain shifted his eyes to Hermione.

"Hello love," he greeted. He moved closer to her. She gave him cold eyes.

"She is Jack's lass. Smart one, she is," the pirate with the wooden eye told the captain.

"Well she is about to trade-up," the captain said touching Hermione's cheek. "What's your name lassie?" He asked her.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione lied quickly. The one with the wooden eye got lost in thought of who she was.

"No your not. You are the governor's niece. You are in the portrait. What's the name again? Hermy Anger? Hermion Ranger? Herms Angler?" He claimed trying to figure out her name.

"The second name was the closest. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. Only child of Robert and Julia Granger. Niece of Governor Swann. Recently traveling on the interceptor to save Miss Turner," Hermione told them all fibbing.

"You came just for a maid?" The captain asked surprised.

Hermione didn't just come for her cousin. Yes, that was the biggest reason she came but not the only. She came for the adventure and for the danger. She came to do what she missed. Even though it was strange of her to admit. "Good maids are hard to come by," Hermione replied finally. The captain nodded kind of agreeing.


	10. Our Little Secret and Our Big Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

Elizabeth looked at Will,"why on earth would you just leave Hermione there with Jack?"

"She will be fine, if anything she just wants to be with Jack," Will told Elizabeth.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your cousin.. Never-mind," Will answered thinking that Hermione would want Lizzie to know.

"We need to go back for her," Elizabeth told him.

"We can't, I'm truly sorry," Will apologised. Elizabeth stormed off furious at him how could he do that to Hermione? Leave her with a bunch of pirates, immortal pirates at that.

_~The Black Pearl(back too Hermione)~_

Hermione was shoved into the captain's cabin. She looked at Jack and then at the captain. "Yes?" She asked rudely sitting down.

"Apple?" The captain asked.

"I don't really like apples," she said stubbornly. He looked offended but shook it off.

"Well Miss Granger, what makes you to lured to Jack?" He asked. Hermione caught Jack's eye.

"Well Captain-" she said before rudely interrupted.

"Call be Barbossa," he told her with a evil grin. She didn't return a smile but I more fouler look.

"Barbossa me and Jack aren't actually a couple, even though there is rumours going around the ship. But that doesn't matter we are friends. Jack is..." Hermione froze sayinging more.

"I'm glad your not with him now I don't have to kill you," Barbossa said placing a pistol on the table. "Now place yours on the table," he commanded.

She took a pistol and sword out from her bag, and a dagger. She took a knife from her shoe. She placed her muggle weapons flat on the table.

"What on earth?" Jack asked surprised by how many weapons she had.

"Some were in my cabin others I took from home," she said with a tilt of the head. She looked into her bag to see vials and vials filled with different potions.

"Well Miss Granger tell me, your opinion on piracy and immortality," Captain Barbossa.

"Piracy, everyone knows my story; I think it's easy to guess my opinion. I don't believe in immortality as such... I believe that anyone or anything can be killed. Some just harder than others," Hermione spoke strongly. Her head was held high and her eyes didn't move.

"Captain there's a ship," a pirate told Barbossa rushing in.

Hermione was thrown into a cell she turned to the pirate who throw her in there,"I think there's some leakage."

All of the floor was covered in seawater but it only reached her ankles. She looked down at the water seeing her reflection. Her hair was a mess and her dress was covered in filth. It had only been to day when she dressed to impress Jack. It was only today she yelled at him. It was only today she made him think she hated him. Hermione sat down on the water and curled up into a ball. She was furious at herself. She wanted someone to know the truth, to know the real her. She wanted to stop pretending. She wanted to stop this charade now.

* * *

Jack was pushed into the same cell shortly. "Apparently there's a leak," he sarcastically told the man. Hermione looked up as the door closed. Jack looked through the hole in the wall. She watched him and slowly lifted her head.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. She lied, how could she be fine when everything sucked. He moved closer to her placing her head on his lap.

"No your not," he replied. She nearly smiled.

"I just wish I was who I am suppose to be. Proper, elegant, delicate, high-mannered lady. But I'm not, I'm me. I don't deserve to be wealthy and rich. I feel like such a disappointment to my family," she mumbled.

"Hush, you're Hermione Granger. Anyone would be proud to say they are related to to and any man would be proud to say that they have the honour of being with you," Jack comforted her. She felt his fingers stroke her hair. She felt warm and perfectly comfortable

After a while she was sitting up straight. There was a sound of cannons being shot. She instantly knew what was going on. A battle had started. She was scared and flashbacks were caused from the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione cried because of her fear. Jack turned to her and tugged her into an embrace. "It's gonna me fine love," he told her.

She showed him the scar Bellatrix gave her. "Is it hurting?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, " she answered holding it to her heart.

Jack held her closer,"Hermione it's okay I'm here now. Nothing bad is ever going to happened to you, as long as your in my arms. Not even my occupation will change that. "

Hermione hugged him back placing her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair with his heart beating never so quickly. Hermione liked him holding her and playing with her hair. Tears were disappearing. Hermione held his cheek. He leaned closer and they both closed there eyes. Hermione had never felt this way about anyone before. She had been waiting for this moment since she first met Jack. Suddenly Jack pushed her to the ground and lied on top of her, ducking a cannon.

"Thank you," she muttered in shock and relief.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He yelled out of the now big hole of the cell. He got of Hermione,"sorry love."

Hermione smiled,"you saved my life yet again thank you Jack."

"Now were where we?" He asked placing a finger on her chin. Hermione's smile became bigger. He gazed into her brown eyes. Hermione felt happiness fill the cell. Even though the wall had a giant hole and the floor was covered in water. Hermione closed her eyes and so did Jack. He kissed her vigorously, tasting her lips. Hermione kissed back wrapping her arms around his torso. Hermione was determine not to giggle as his moustache tickled her. Their kiss was better than rum, if you asked Jack. Hermione had never had such a breathtaking kiss. He pulled away from the kiss to see her panting for more. Jack chuckled,"so how how was that?"

"Better than butterbeer," she said kissing his cheek.

"What is butterbeer?" He asked.

"A really awesome drink," she replied.

"Better than rum I reckon,"he said with another chuckle.

"Wow, words I never expected to hear from you," Hermione was surprised and begun to blush.

"Me either love," he confessed.

Hermione tugged him into another kiss. It lasted longer than the first.

He pulled away,"you don't seem to be rushing to get out of the cell."

"Huh, maybe I'm not," she said with a soft chuckle. Biting her lip she looked down. Jack kissed the top of her head. She looked up to see him smiling goofily at her. Hermione gave him a quick peck.

"I thought you hated me," he stated.

"Maybe thats why your so attracting, because your a pirate and I hate pirates. So maybe I like you because I hate you. Or maybe your just the best type of pirate and I don't hate you," Hermione suggested.

"And people say I don't make sense," Jack joked playing with her hair. "Hey you're a witch break us out of here," Jack told her.

"Wait.. What?" She asked confused.

"You're a witch aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shifted her eyes,"of course not. There is no such thing as magic." Jack laughed.

"Liar, I saw you doing spells," Jack announced. Hermione bit her lip.

"You're not scared?" She asked confused.

"Of you.. No course not," Jack replied. She smiled but her face returned neutral.

"I'm a freak," she told him feeling her eyes with tears.

"We finally kissed. Hermione I have kissed a lot of women. But never as one been that good, that right. If your a freak than I'm a land lubber," Jack told her. She smiled and got out her wand from her sleeve. "I also grabbed your sword," Jack told her putting in her bag.

She pointed at the cell door and shouted,"Reducto!" The door fall into a pieces. Hermione smiled at herself. Jack looked at the pieces then back at her.

"Okay, that's cool," Jack said. She nodded grabbing his hand.

"It's our little secret. You can't tell ANYONE," she told him placing one index finger on her mouth.

"You have my word," Jack told her. Hermione kissed him quickly and ran out of the cell with him. She felt so good right now.


	11. Sense of Honour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione and Jack ran out to the battle still holding hands. Jack wouldn't let her go. They grabbed at rope and swung over to the anchored Interceptor. They ran up to a pirate who was grabbing Elizabeth roughly. Hermione threw him overboard furious.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Hermione tightly. "Wheres the medallion?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth turned to see Hermione grabbing Jack's hand as pulled away from the hug.

"Hermione?" She asked looking at their hands holding each other. Hermione and Jack seemed to be more than friends.

"Where's Will?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth ran quickly away from them. Hermione got out her sword from her bag and looked at Jack.

"Good sword," he complimented. Hermione smiled fondly of it.

"Will made it," she told him letting go off his hand. She went off fighting the immortal pirates. She knew she couldn't kill them but that wouldn't stop her trying. She wished her sword was goblin made, then it would be a bit more handy and stronger. She saw Elizabeth being dragged by pirates, Hermione ran to them grabbing Elizabeth. "Leave her," she commanded.

The pirates laughed and Hermione became angry. Showing her teeth she stabbed a pirate in the heart. She pulled out her sword as the pirate didn't get effected but smiled darkly. Hermione felt pirates grab her. They took her and Elizabeth to the black pearl with the rest of the crew. Everyone, expect Will Turner. Hermione fought her way out of the pirate's hands. All of the sudden the Interceptor exploded. Will wad in the ship. Elizabeth screamed loudly in sadness. Hermione could only gape. She turned to Jack then at Elizabeth. Hermione felt tears drop from her eyes. He was like her brother. He was her best friend besides Elizabeth.

Elizabeth still was being held by the monstrous pirates. Hermione watched as Will showed himself. Hermione smiled astonished. Will pointed the gun at Barbossa.

"She goes free!" Will commaned pointing at Elizabeth.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked confused at the commandment.

Will commanded again strongly,"She goes free."

"You've got one shot-and we can't die," the captain informed William.

"You can't but I can," Will claimed pointing the pistol at himself.

"No!" Elizabeth cried. Hermione grabbed out her wand looking at the captain. She wondered if the killing curse would work on Barbossa.

"Will -don't do anything stupid! Don't say anything stupid-" Jack whispered. Hermione shook her head at Will.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked quite confused.

Hermione walked up to Hector,"just a blacksmith in love really. He is little special..." Hermione told him making it believable. Jack tilted his head that's probably much better what his excuse would be.

Then Will ruined everything,"My name is Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. You need my blood. And on my word I will pull this trigger, and sink all the way down to Davy Jone's Locker!"

Everyone on the ship was surprised and begun whispering to each other.

"It's true - he's the spittin' image of Old Bootstrap. Even talks the same!" A pirate claimed. Hermione dropped her head. Hector grinned at her.

Barbossa dragged a dagger down her left cheek. Hermione looked straight in to Hector's eyes. Showing no fear or regret. Hector turned to Jack," Looks like your back to having nothing to offer. Nothing except this fine girl."

Jack rubbed his chin as if he was thinking,"I think not she is far too fine to give away. Plus you two don't make a cute couple. Also you're far too old."

"Name your terms," Barbossa commanded turning back to Will.

"Elizabeth and Hermione go free!

"We got that part. Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"And Jack. And the crew. Must be unharmed. If you agree ... then ... I will remain with you," Will offered.

Barbossa considered the idea then finally accepted,"agreed."

He slide the dagger down her cheek and back in his pocket. Hermione sighed and looked over to Jack. Something didn't feel right...

* * *

Hermione was right. She stood on a plank, staring at the ocean. Elizabeth had just been pushed off. "Now you have two choices. One you jump off and die on that strip of land with Jack and your maid or you stay here and become me lady," Barbossa told her.

Hermione laughed loudly,"I'm no possession. I'm no one's lady. I choose Jack and Elizabeth." Jack stared at Hermione who was in rage. "We require a pistol," Hermione told Hector.

"Aye, I'll be given Jack the pistol," Barbossa told her. Hermione nodded and dived into the cold ocean. She swam to Elizabeth who was slowing making her way to the island. Hermione helped Elizabeth make it to shore. Jack followed beyond quickly. Jack sat on the island playing with the pistol.

"Hermione walk with me," Elizabeth ordered. Hermione nodded going walking with her. "Jack was going to use Will," Elizabeth Informed her.

"No he wasn't," Hermione claimed looking into her bag.

"What's with you and Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Hermione's face froze.

"Nothing you should worry about," Hermione replied. She looked at the sea. She was bare foot and the sand tickled her toes.

"Do you like him?" Elizabeth questioned. Hermione didn't like this integration.

"He is a good man," Hermione said making sure not to catch Elizabeth's eye.

"Hermione if you have any sense of honour you will end it now. What would the governor say when you tell him you head over heels for a pirate? The same pirate that placed a chain over your neck. Do you not remember what pirates did to you?!" Elizabeth ranted.

Hermione realised they had walked fully around the whole island and Jack had just heard that. "If You had any sense of honour you will let me be. I'm not your father's puppet. I remember everything that pirates did to me!" Hermione shouted. Jack frowned deeply in sorrow. "I am allowed to make my own decisions, I know my duty is to keep honour to our family. But really, I don't care. Maybe I don't want what my uncle wants. Maybe I don't want to marry and live everyday the exact routine. Maybe I want adventure. Maybe I want thrill," Hermione announced furious. "I came to save your life. You are my cousin and I love you but right now.. Shut it."


	12. My Stay At Black Sam's Spit

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's all so don't sue.**

* * *

Jack finally spoke as he watched The Black Pearl sail off,"the the second time I have watched that man sail away in my ship."

"I hope you have no intention of

using that," Hermione said pointing at the pistol.

"Not on you.. Well not yet," Jack said jokingly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

Captain Sparrow! Hermione! We have to get off this island immediately!" Elizabeth told them.

Hermione said standing tall,"don't be thinking I'm not already working on it." Jack walked off and Hermione and Elizabeth followed. He begun jumping on the sand.

"What did you do last time you were marooned here Jack?" Hermione asked him.

Jack turned to her a pushed away a lock of her hair. He revealed a trap door," Last time, I was here a grand total of three days. Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I bartered passage off. But from the looks of this, they've been out of business for a long time, and so that won't be happening again. We probably have your friend Norrington to thank for that."

"Don't speak a word against James!" Hermione shouted angered by him. "So that's it? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days on the beach drinking rum?" Hermione asked shocked and frustrated. Jack opened up the trap door and got out three bottles.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Jack said handing her a bottle full of rum. Hermione gave a disappointed look.

"I thought-" Hermione begun saying but stopped.

"You thought what?" Jack asked.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Hermione answered. "I thought you were different. I thought you were better than that," she confessed.

"You should look at our contretemps this way: we've got shade trees, thank the Lord. We've got some

food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got rum, praise

the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair. We also have each other." They walked to the sand again and Jack sat down.

"A month? Will doesn't have a month! We've got to do something to help him!" Elizabeth yelled.

"You're right," Jack said hoisting the bottle and opening it. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner," He said before taking a sip. he saw Hermione's mad stare. "Don't be thinking I'm happy about this, Hermione. But I see no use in wailing and gnashing my teeth over that which I can do nothin about," Jack told her.

"Not when you can drink instead, at least," Hermione said looking at her rum.

Jack watched her considerimg the rum,"Try it. It goes down rough, but it goes down.. and the second swig

goes down easier." She unsealed the

bottle and took a hug swig. She sat down. She quite liked it. Her and Elizabeth sit down as Jack gave Lizzie a bottle.

" Drink up me hearties, yo ho ..." Hermione sang but stopped embarrassed. Lizzie gave her a small smile.

"What? What was that?" Jack asked. Hermione smiled amused. "What did you sing? I know ya mad at me but, please do share."

"I'm reminded of a song, Elizabeth taught me after my first few days at Port Royal. A song about pirates. We use to sing it all the time.

"I know a lot of songs about pirates, Let's hear it then come on," Jack requested.

"Back in England we didn't know a much about pirates, not a darn thing. Only my dad really bothered to research them. He came across the song and taught it to. Lizzie but not me. My father use to sing other songs to me though about pirates. They always seemed so romantic and daring and brave and free. I wanted to learn everything about them. My father wanted to teach me. I loved pirates," Hermione told him. Hermione didn't know why she told him that, it just blurted out of her mouth. It was as if... No. She shook her head of the idea. She had a strange vision of Robert singing to her and teaching her about pirates it was clear like a memory. Hermione didn't know what to think of it.

"That was before I met a them, of course," Hermione told him signing at her scar.

"Now I must hear this song. An authentic pirate song. Have at it," Jack really wanted her to sing. Hermione was a little to scared to sing in front of Jack. Her voice wasn't exactly perfect.

"Well, maybe with a bit more rum, I might sing it," Hermione said taking a swig. Jack smiled fondly at her. She smiled back.

"More to drink!" Jack yelled taking a sip.

"Well?" He asked. Hermione looked at Elizabeth. They cleared their throats.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle,

we loot, Drink up me hearties, yo

ho," the both sang. Jack's grin widened. "We kidnap and ravage and we don't give a hoot, Drink up me hearties,yo ho."

* * *

Later that night all three of them were dancing and singing around the bonfire Hermione made with magic. Hermione was obliviously wasted. She had never been drunk before and she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life

for me!" They all sang.

"I LOVE this song!" Jack shouted.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for

me! We're beggars and blighters,

ne'er do well cads, Drink up me

hearties, yo ho! Aye but we're loved by out mums and our dads. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" They finished singing. Jack fall to the ground. Hermione tried helping him up but and up falling to the ground also. Jack placed Hermione in his arms. She lied on his chest. Ignoring Elizabeth's glare.

"When I get the Black Pearl back,

I'm going to teach it to the whole

crew, and we'll sing it all the time! Of course you'll be with me" Jack declared.

"We'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main," Hermione told him. She saluted the idea with her bottle. She gave it to Jack and took a large sip and handed it back.

"Not just the Spanish Main. The

whole ocean ... the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a

deck and 's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is-

what the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom. The thing you desire most," Jack said before running his fingers through her long bushy hair.

Hermione kissed his cheek "Jack, it must be so terrible for

you, to be trapped here on this

island, all over again. The ship should be yours and I'm going to help you get it, whatever it takes."

"Ah, well ... the company is better

than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved," Jack stated moving his hands just above her chest.

Hermione moved out of his arms and a bit coy she shouted,"Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know what you mean love," Jack said plying with his moustache. Hermione gave him a bottle filled with rum.

She hoisted her bottle,"To freedom and adventure. To doing what we want and when we want to. To Gryffindor!"

"To the Black Pearl," Jack added. Jack and Elizabeth were still unsure by her strange term Gryffindor.

All three of them tapped their bottles together. Elizabeth feign a drink however Hermione and Jack took huge swigs. After the swigs Jack tugged Hermione into a kiss. Lizzie was quite surprised as Hermione lightly kissed back. Hermione tasted the rummy kiss.

* * *

Hermione woke up lying on the top of Jack. She check to see if her clothes were still on and thank goodness they were. She smelt smoke and turned to see flames. Hermione shook Jack rapidly. Jack woke up and smelt the scent of smoke too. Jack and Hermione jumped to their feet. They saw Elizabeth, as she poured out the

last of the rum, dowsing a scrub brush at the base of a palm

tree. It went to flames . Elizabeth rolled the barrel forward, it

started to burn merrily. Hermione gaped not believing what they saw.

"Stop!" Jack called. "No!"

They ran up to her. Jack asked,"what are you doing? You've burned our food, the shade, the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth said wiping her hands together as one barrel of rum exploded.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked confused and angry.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. I couldn't even recognise you last night Hermione. Two thaat signal is over a thousand feet high, which means it can be seen for two hundred leagues in every entire Royal Navy

is out to sea looking for me and Hermione- do you think there is even a chance they could miss it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth turned towards the sea and sat down. Hermione shook her heard she didn't want the Royal Navy to come. She also realised how massive her headache was. She didn't feel her absolute best. She was undeniably having a hangover.

"Just you wait, Captain. In an

hour, maybe two, keep a 'weather

eye open' and you'll be seeing

white sails on that horizon!" Elizabeth claimed. She was scanning the water waiting for the navy boats.

Hermione watched as Jack pointed the pistol at Elizabeth's head. She shook her own telling him not to kill her cousin.

Norrington gave Hermione a hand as she disembarked from the raised longboat. She stood firmly on The Dauntless's deck. She gave him a hug and pecked his cheek gently.

"Hermione, Elizabeth, I'm relieved you're both safe," he said hugging Hermione back. Hermione pulled away and gave him a quick smile. She saw her uncle beyond him. Hermione ran to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Clap him in irons. And behind his back this time," the commodore commanded.

"Commodore, you can't do that!" She claimed moving away from her uncle.

"You're speaking up for him again? After he kidnapped you?" Norrington asked.

"He didn't kidnap me I want with him by free will. To save my cousin. One of my two remaining realtives. He also can locate Isla de Muerta- but I doubt he'll be willing to help us from the brig," Hermione said proudly.

"We had time to get to know each other," Jack told Norrington. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. They knew each other to well.

"We are bound for Port Royal, not

Isla de Muerta," Norrington said to Hermione.

"No. The pirates have taken Will," Elizabeth told him concerned for Will.

"Our mission was to rescue you and return home. That is what we shall do. Mr. Turner's fate is regrettable. But so was his

decision to engage in piracy," Stated James.

"Commodore, please!" Elizabeth asked wanting Will with her more than anything.

"Norrington, think about it ... the

Black Pearl, its captain and crew ... the last pirate threat in the

Caribbean. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked.

James strongly replied,"by remembering that I serve others,

not only myself."

Hermione got impatient,"Commodore, I beg you please do this ... for me. As a wedding gift."

"Are you accepting the commodores proposal?" The governor asked stunned.

"Of course I am," Hermione told him with a fake believable smile. "Why wouldn't I?" Elizabeth gaped.

"A Wedding, I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack shouted happily but secretly depressed and shocked. Hermione turned to him with a odd look. Jack shifted to Norrington and knowingly said as he put his hands together, "I know… 'clap 'em in irons,' right?"

Norrington walked down a step "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

Jack smiled Small and weakly,"Inescapably"

Jack was taken away.

"May I ask if if this decision is wise?" The governor asked.

"To all your respct, Mister Turner is under my protection," Norringtion informed the governor.

Hermione's uncle looked at her,"take care of my niece." James gave a small smile in return.

He walked down the step and offered Hermione his arm,"I understand that you agreed conditionally, is it to much to ask for it to be unconditional?"

"Saving Will Is a request not a condition. I was going to say yes anyways. Your a great man James," she said with a smile. He kissed her forward and grinned.

* * *

**2000 views thank you!**


	13. Feeling of a Gryffindor

**__****Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's about it.**

* * *

Hermione stargazed near the railing of the ship. She felt footsteps go closer to her. She moved her head to see Jack. Hermione had been thinking of James kiss, he was a good kisser but there was no sparks. She wondered if he knew that. It didn't have what Jack's had. It was a little too forward.

"So Mrs Norrington clear things up for me, you were with him when you were snogging me?" Jack asked her.

"The day we met, just before you saved my life the first time he proposed. I fainted so I couldn't answer. We weren't anything before he proposed. And I didn't have the chance to answer him. When I went to save Elizabeth with you and Will, I started really liking you. At breakfast, you must understand I haven't had the best childhood. When you asked me out my heart flattered. I liked you and I truly realised it at that moment. When we were in that cell everything was so good. When I found out you weren't what I believed you to be I was a bit disappointed. My father would always talk about bravery and courage. I guess I just always believe them to be the best qualities. I adapted strength from my father and knowledge from my mother. They use to call me their little lioness. I know deep down you also have these qualities," she told him. Hermione started getting weird visions of Robert and Julia Granger. It was creeping her out. There voices echoed through her mind. They kept talking to her as if she was their real child.

"You don't have to marry him," Jack told her.

"I said I would and I am," she quietly said turning to see Elizabeth staring at them.

"So you won't be joining me when this is all over?" Jack questioned sadly and he knew her answer.

"Unfortunately no, Mister Sparrow I have duties I must do on land. I'm sorry," she said fiddling with her time turner.

"Where did you get that?" He asked touching it.

"It was my mother's," Hermione lied she hide it back beyond her clothes. She was now wearing man clothes as her dress was filthy and extremely wet.

"It's must be perish to to," said Jack. She nodded stiffly. Jack wrapped his hand on Hermione's,"I'm going to miss ya."

"And I you," Hermione replied feeling the warmth of his hand. Jack took his hand off hers as he heard Norrington coming.

"It's time to go," he informed Jack. Jack nodded and walked to the long boat without saying a word. As James turned Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Commodore good luck," She said softly and with a cute smile.

"Don't worry Hermione I will return to you. Please wear this ring as a sign of our future together," he infomed her. He handed her a golden ring. She smiled hugely and nodded speechless. He placed the ring on her wedding finger and hugged her. She faded her smile in the hug to a rather upset look. He pulled out of the huge and gave her a passionate kiss closing his eyes. Hermione closed hers and kissed back. They finally broke apart and James left.

* * *

Hermione find herself being shoved into a room with Elizabeth. "This is all Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth declared.

"Leave Jack alone," Hermione told her.

"Whatever Mrs Norrington," Elizabeth responded rolling her eyes rudely.

"You're just jealous because I have two men desiring me," Hermione accused Elizabeth teasingly. Elizabeth poked out her tongue.

"Come on we're getting out off here," Elizabeth said beginning to tie up sheets together.

"Couldn't agree more," Hermione said helping her. She heard her uncle come to the door and start talking to her. She didn't listen because she didn't care. She was a little preoccupied with the knotting.

After awhile of her uncle still going on about her decision and tying fabric together, the rope was finished. Hermione looked at Elizabeth. "Okay I'll go. The boat isn't big enough for the two of us," Hermione said liking at the short boat.

"No I'm going," Elizabeth corrected Hermione. "You have done enough. Look at your left cheek it's got such a large scratch. I'm going, you stay."

Hermione nodded as Elizabeth climbed down the sheets. Hermione watched till she was in the boat. When Elizabeth rowed away, she heard the open. Hermione for the first time in five years apprated. She apprated into the cave of Isla de Muerta . She quietly moved closer to the pirates who were now sword fighting. Hermione grabbed out her own sword. She looked out for Will to see him fighting fearlessly. Hermione rushed to him.

A pirate spotted her. He grabbed her roughly and placed his sword at her neck. She laughed lightly and took out her wand ,"mate you can't kill me. I'm a witch. Petrificus Totalius." He froze, not being able to move. She pushed his chest and he fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

She continued to ran to Will. She took down the pirate with her signature move, the one only she could do. Hermione stabbed him in the heart. "Keep him down," Will told her as other pirates came up fighting him.

"Locomotor Mortis!" she shouted pointing the wand at the pirates feet. Rope begun to tie around them from the wand. Hermione smiled at herself. Good old magic was always handy. How she hadn't used so much magic in these five years she was lucky not to forget spells. She looked up to see Barbossa stabbing Jack through the heart. She gasped in shock. Jack took a few steps back into the moonlight. He became a skeleton. Hermione nodded as she realised he stole some gold.

Hermione got up helping Will and noticing Elizabeth here. "How did you get here Hermione?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll never tell," Hermione replied. Hermione engaged in a giant sword fight with a long bearded pirate. Their swords continued clanging together. Hermione couldn't focus on everything in the room all she could concrete on was that one pirate. Hermione got sick of fighting and wanted to help Will and Elizabeth. She quickly put him under the Leg-Locker Curse. Hermione turned to see Will and Elizabeth just finishing the rest of the pirates. Jack was now fighting right in front of the treasure. He throw the a coin to Will and he caught it. Barbossa turned to Hermione pointing his pistol at Hermione.

"You want to loss her Jack?" Hector asked.

"Matey I already have," Jack told him. Barbossa laughed. Bext thing Hermione heard was a gunshot. She froze, thinking it was Barbossa's pistol. They all soon noticed it was actually Jack's. Hermione sighed in relief. Barbossa had been shot.

"Hah. Ten years you carried that

pistol, and you end up wasting your shot," Barbossa claimed with a laugh.

"He didn't waste it," Will informed him. Will stood over the stoned chest with a bloody sword. His left hand was a fist. Will opened the fist dropping the bloody medallion and coin into the chest. Hector opened his shirt to reveal blood blossoming around the bullet hole. It spreaders quickly.

"I feel old," Hector said before collapsing to the ground died. Hermione ran up and Jack as he blow away the smoke and tossed away the gun.

"Good job Jack," she congratulated. She pulled away smiling. "The Black Pearl's yours again," Hermione announced making him grin. His smile faded and as did hers. She pushed awy her hair.

"You should go back, your fiancé will be wanting to know your safe," Jack told her. She cleared and throat with a nod of the head.

"Thanking for everything Jack," Hermione curtsied. He chuckled at her properness.

"Thank you too. I wondering if this is what Gryffindor feels like. When you have achieved something great and it took a lot of courage and bravery," Jack told her. Shen nodded.

"I guess it really is what it feels like to be a true Gryffindor," she agreed. "Jack I want you to know I don't regret being with you. I like you Jack more than any man. I trust you," she stated.

"I don't regret it either love, and I like you too more than I have liked any woman," Jack commented. "Now if you will be so kind you will take me to my ship." Hermione nodded again.

As they rowed out to see The Black Pearl gone Hermione placed her hand on Jack's. "I'm sorry," she sympathised.

"They did what was best for them, you can't expect anymore than that," Jack said. She gave a sad half smile.

* * *

**next chapter will be the last i want to thank all the reviewers, follows and people who favourited this story. **

**People keep wanting to know when Hermione is gonna tell Jack so I'm going to answer: Dead Man's chest, Hermione will found out a lot more things about herself. Things she doesn't know how to explain to Jack. **


	14. You're Not Going To Die, I Promise

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's it. I wished I owned everything but I don't.**

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

Hermione slid her hand down the cold bar. Jack caught the hand gently, holding it. "I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised.

"Why are you marrying him?" Jack asked.

"For Elizabeth," Hermione answered as her eyes teared up.

"Stop doing what everyone else wants, do what you want," Jack told her. She smiled wishing that more than anything.

"If I got everything I wanted you wouldn't be locked up in these bars. If I did everything I wanted to Elizabeth may not be here. I didn't want to go with pirates but I had to because it was the right thing to do. I may not have wanted to go with you but I had the time of my life. I jumped of a plank, I traveled by boat, I saw new things, I got drunk, I had a awesome sword fight and I kissed a very charming man," Hermione told him. She took off her time turner and handed to him," take this and I promise you won't die tomorrow."

"No it was your mother's," Jack declined.

"It was a gift from the person she held dare to her the most. My dad, I want to make a tradition of passing over. Please take it, but don't spin it at all," Hermione told him. He nodded his thank you and put it in one of his pockets.

"I wish we had more time," Jack whisper kissing her hand.

"I wish I was a pirate but I'm not," Hermione said looking down.

"Hermione we will met again I know we will,"said Jack firmly.

"Jack, you are a Gryffindor," claimed Hermione proudly. "I'm so proud to have met you let alone be with you for about a day."

They heard Will's footsteps come closer. They had been in the prison at Port Royal. Just that morning they arrived here. Jack was sentenced to death because of piracy. Will had taken Hermione to see Jack for awhile. Hermione sighed deeply.

Jack chuckled,"No offence Hermione but you would have to be one of the worse fiancées. "

Hermione smiled,"maybe."

"Hermione we must leave," Will told her. Hermione's smile vanished.

"If I die I want no regrets. I have never been more attracted to a lady till now. I don't want Norrington to have you. I want all of you and I want to have it all for myself. You're smart, funny, beautiful, brave, caring, kind, gentle and know how to kick ass. Nothing in the seven seas will compare to your kiss. You have a nice aroma of lavender. You look amazingly gorgeous when you write. The otter suites you very well. Red is defiantly your colour along with gold. I love your teeth and I love the way you say my name. Your hair and skin are both soft. Your sing voice is fantastic. Your the witch who had got into my heart now I'll never be the same. On the island I looked at my compass and without hesitation it pointed at you," Jack told her honestly. Hermione blushed.

"Your not going to die," Hermione told him. "The compass pointed to you when I gave it a try. I haven't been too attracted to much men and know I met you and well you are undeniable attractive. You are witty, clever, sweet, kind, great fighter, brave, cunning and amazing. Your kiss as a after taste of rum and your moustache tickles, I love it. I'm very upset that I must leave you," Hermione confessed.

Jack smiled weakly,"ya would have made a excellent pirate."

"See you tomorrow Jack," Hermione farewelled kissing his hand.

She left quickly with Will and went back home and into her bed. She played with her engagement ring. The golden band was defiantly real. Oh, why could she just... Urghh. Hermione took out her potion and drunk it hoping for a goodnights sleep. Because tomorrow she was going to save Jack.

* * *

Hermione's arm was linked to Norrington's as they walked to the hanging. She was wearing a straight, very long dress that went to the ground. It was white laced with gold. Hermione looked at Jack who was standing tall next to the executioner. Hermione thought of Buckbeak the poor hippogriff. She begun fanning herself. She saw Will come wearing a red cape and a hat. She have him a kinda signal that said,'remember the plan?'

He nodded at her. Hermione looked back at Jack. He caught her gaze and stared back at her. She heard the town clerk begin to speak, Hermione turned to see a parrot. 'Isn't that Cotton's parrot?' She asked herself. Drums started rolling and Hermione watched a the executioner placed the noose over Jack's head. "This is wrong!" Elizabeth shouted .

"I can't breathe," Hermione said weakly. She faked herself to faint as she watch Will walk through the crowd. Norrington and her uncle kneeled above her examined her body worried.

She heard the drums stop and a sword piercing throwing the trap door. Hermione opened her eyes and took both her uncles and fiancé's sword. She got up and ran climbing the stairs. She passed Will a sword and fought off the sailors of the Royal Navy. Hermione watched as the noose broke and Jack fell. Hermione ran down the stairs as she was chased by the sailors. Running as fast as her legs would carry her. Jack and Will were teaming up both tripping sailors over with the rope of the noose. They were soon circled by the sailors and her uncle and fiancé.

"Hermione how could you?" Her uncle asked.

"He saved my life three times. Sticks and stones, we're square now," she answered re-quoting Jack. Jack looked at her with a smile.

"Hermione he deserves death he is a pirate. Your parents.." Her uncle said before she interrupted.

"Don't you dare bring them into this. This isn't a matter on his occupation. This is a matter on what type of man he is and he is a good man. He is a brave man. How dare you judge him by his job? You know nothing about him!" Hermione shouted. "Look at him, the only difference between him and you are the clothes. And clothes mean nothing, he is still a human being. Being a pirate doesn't change that maybe not all pirates are the same maybe, some are actually good people trying to be free. Stop with this pirate hating thing it's really annoying!" Hermione declared defending Jack. Everyone looked surprised. Norrington nodded slowly.

" I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," Jack said going closer to the governor. Hermione's uncle gave a disgusted noise. Jack turned to Norrington,"you do know your a lucky bastard to have her don't you?"

Norrington nodded,"yes I am very lucky to have her in my life."

"Elizabeth... it would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry... Will... nice hat. Hermione... thank you, you look exceptionally beautiful," Jack said examined her. She smiled back at him. He walked to the the bell. "Friends... This is the day that you will ALWAYS remember as the day that you..." He said before falling down to the ocean. Hermione ran and watched him splash into the water.

"That idiot he has no where else to go," a sailor said. Hermione saw The Black Pearl and smiled happily.

"No he can go to freedom," Hermione said.

James went up to Hermione and placed his arm around her. "What are we going to do?" Another sailor asked.

"Giving Sparrow a head day's start won't do any harm," Norrington answered. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"William Turner and Hermione you are both pardoned," the governor told him. Elizabeth ran up to Will and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," Elizabeth confessed to Will.

"I love you too," Will replied. Hermione looked down to see The Black Pearl sail away.

'I love you Jack,' Hermione told him telepathically. Knowing he wouldn't get the message she gave a small frown. She knew that this was certainly not the end...

* * *

**Thank you everyone! The sequel will come out soon! I'm hope you all liked it! For this isn't the end of Hermione and Jack's love story, No this is only the beginning...**


	15. Out Now!

**Sequel Out Now!**

**Hermione Granger and The Dead Man's chest!**

**URL: s/9581764/1/Hermione-Granger-and-The-Dead-Man-s-Ch est**

**Summary: What do you do when your fiancé ditches you two days before the wedding? What do you do when your cousins wedding is crashed and you're arrested for freeing a pirate? What do you do when yo escape you found out your cousin's fiancé is missing? You join The Black Pearl! After a year, The gang is back on one crazy adventure which will make old feelings return and cousin verse cousin! **

**Full of Secerts and Twists! **


End file.
